(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly, to an electrophoretic display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Electrophoretic display devices (EPD), which are also known as electronic paper or e-paper displays, are a kind of flat panel display devices that are used in electronic books. EPDs are considered to exhibit excellent contrast and require little to no energy to maintain a static image, which makes such displays well suited for use in electronic book devices.
Among EPDs, an electronic ink type of electrophoretic display device includes two display panels having electric field generation electrodes, and electric ink disposed between the two display panels. The electronic ink contains either a plurality of black positive charged particles and a plurality of white negative charged particles in a microcapsule or the microcapsule contains a plurality of black negative charged particles and a plurality of while positive charged particles. The electrophoretic display device displays an image by moving the white and black charged particles from electronic ink to electrodes having opposite polarities, respectively, by using a potential difference at both ends of the electrodes due to voltages applied to opposite electrodes. The charged particles, so arranged, are capable of reflecting external light.
The electrophoretic display device has high reflectivity and contrast ratio that tends not to be adversely affected by viewing angle. Accordingly, the electrophoretic display device is able to display an image that, like text printed on paper, is comfortable to read. Further, the electrophoretic display device consumes less power because it is able to maintain an image even if a voltage is not continuously applied to the electrodes due to the bi-stable characteristics of the white and black charged particles.
EPDs so arranged tend to be capable of displaying only black and white, however, color EPDs are also used. In color EPDs, a color filter is disposed in the display panel positioned on the electronic ink layer to show colors in the electrophoretic display device.
Meanwhile, the display panel including the color filter and the electronic ink layer are adhered by using an adhesive, and if the interval between the electronic ink and the color filter in which the adhesive resides is too great such that color mixing is generated, characteristics of the color may be deteriorated.